


Wait I have a Birthday?

by Anonymous



Series: fem!Bruce Wayne 'verse [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Clark/Bruce is a thing it's just not mentioned, Gen, female!bruce, omg dami stop being so difficult, team batkids ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian al Ghul wakes up to the sound of fighting. It doesn't take him long to realize that these stubborn idiots aren't leaving the League of Assassins without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait I have a Birthday?

Damian is a light sleeper. It’s a skill he’s picked up over the years of being raised by the League of Assassins. So he wakes up when he hears the shouting in the halls. Damian’s no stranger to the sounds of fighting, so he knows it when he hears it. He grabs his swords from next to his bed (he has a knife under his pillow and in his shirt if he ever got attacked while sleeping) and looks out into the hallway. There is an unfamiliar man in a brown jacket and some sort of armor along with a hood on over his face fighting a few ninjas Damian recognizes. The man fights wilder than a member of the League, but he seems familiar with the style. Damian watches the man. He doesn’t seem to be a threat, but Damian is proven wrong when the man kicks one of the members in the face and pulls out two guns, shooting the other assassins. When all five save Damian are dead, the man lowers his guns and his gaze directs towards him, his head cocked curiously. Damian raises his swords defensively, already planning the best way to kill the stranger. 

“You Damian?” The man in the red hood asks.. 

“Who are you?” Damian asks as menacingly as he can, which is fairly menacing. “How do you know my name?” The man doesn’t answer, just taps his ear and says, “I found him.”

“If you are looking to kidnap me, you won’t succeed,” Damian says loudly. 

“Of course we won’t,” the man says. Damian suspects he is smirking. “‘Cept there’s six of us and one of you.”

“Don’t be too sure,” Damian says, smirking in return. “League!” Seventeen Assassins appear out of nowhere. “Of course, I could defend myself, but it’d be more fun to watch you die.” The man in the red hood cocks his gun. 

“Bring it.” Damian doubts that the man will get past seventeen ninja, but the attacker holds his own. Damian readies his swords to join the fight, but someone grabs him and starts to run away. 

“Let go of me! I am the heir to the League of Assassins! I am the son of Batman! Who do you think you are?” He screams as he is tucked under his kidnapper’s arm like some sort of purse. He twists to look at them. It is a female, younger than his mother, with black hair and an odd mask and a suit with a symbol he recognizes on the front. 

“I’m the daughter of Batman,” she says, sounding unamused. 

“Not possible!” He screams. “I am the true heir!” The girl answers by tossing him to another man who flips down from the ceiling. This man looks beat up, but he is mindlessly smiling. He catches Damian without effort. 

“Sure about that, buddy?” He asks and Damian snarls, flipping out of his arms and pulling his knife out from under his shirt. 

“Do not test me,” he says. 

“Wow, he’s adorable,” the man says. 

“I’ve seen cuter,” the girl shrugs and Damian yells, enraged. He charges the pair. The girl sidesteps, but the man allows Damian to attack him. Damian wonders if the man is brain damaged, but then the girl comes in and pinches Damian’s neck and everything goes black.  
\----  
The first time he wakes up, he is in the arms of a blonde. She smiles down at him. She is sort of pretty, he notes distantly before he shoots upward and out of her arms.

“Where am I?” He demands. “Where have you taken me?”

“Relax,” the blonde girl says. “We aren’t gonna hurt you.” He sneers at her and inspects their surroundings. It seems as if he is in a plane of some sort. He can see the girl from earlier tending to an unfamiliar boy’s wounds. The man with the gun’s hood is off, but he knows it is the same person. He lays on the floor, seemingly carefree. And the last man, the one with the blue symbol on his suit, was driving the plane cheerfully. 

“Five,” Damian says, assessing his options. 

“Pardon?” The blonde asks. 

“He said there were six of you,” Damian points to the man with the red hood. He opens one eye and points up. Damian can barely be confused before a woman’s voice fills the air. 

“Just because I’m not there in reality doesn’t mean I can’t help.”

“True dat, O. How’re we looking?” The pilot asks. 

“Twenty seven hours before the day’s up,” O says. “R’s seeking out Jason.” The people around Damian exchange a look. He growls. 

“Does she know I’m gone?” The blonde asks. 

“Have you been to patrol in the last few days?” O shoots back. The blonde winces. “Don’t worry, I’ve led her astray.”

“What about Clark?” The last boy asks. 

“This whole conversation is encrypted,” O assures them. “But he’s with Ruby right now.” Damian gets to his feet. 

“What is going on?” He asks. “I demand an explanation! Which Ruby are you speaking of?” They exchange looks. Damian stops his feet. 

“Oohh, glad I’m not really there,” O says. “Oracle out.” There is a fizzing and Damian assumes she has cut the connection. Nobody answers Damian’s questions.

“I will slay you one by one if you do not answer my questions,” Damian warns. 

“And with his bare hands, too,” the asian girl says, looking amused. “He has no more knives.” Damian does a quick check--she’s right. 

“How did you--?” He demands. She smiles slightly, offers no explanation, and Damian snaps. He roars and leaps at the pilot, tugging at the wheel. The pilot yells a curse, and elbows Damian off. He crashes into the man with the gun, who puts him in a headlock. Damian bites his arm and thrashes. He knows he’s not fighting as he should, but he’s sick of these people. They fight back, and Damian rolls back to the controls. He smashes a few buttons, then the plane is going down. His own death is a sacrifice he is willing to make for the sake of these kidnappers not getting away with anything. Damian smirks at their panicked yelling before something hits him and all goes black again.  
\-----  
Damian wakes up briefly. He is tied up and the plane is working again. The blonde and the gunner are standing guard, although the masked man is almost asleep. Damian manages to untie himself, but the two girls are instantly on him and all goes black yet again.  
\-------  
Damian wakes up and is looking at his own eyes. Then he realizes they are not his, they are a woman’s. She is pretty, very pretty, with long black hair and his own blue eyes. She is wearing a shirt that says “Flying Graysons” on it with a pair of jeans. Damian jolts upright. 

“Where am I?” He asks. He assess his surroundings. He is in some sort of cave, one with computers and cars and a glass case with a costume in it. His five companions from the plane ride are all on the floor around him. They all look dreadful, and Damian thinks with a savage pride that some of that is his fault. There is also an old man leaning over some of them and a big man, even bigger than Father, and that is not allowed. The big man looks pathetically gentle, though, with glasses and a t-shirt that supports some sporting team. 

“What’s going on?” Damian asks. 

“I--” The pretty woman starts. Damian thinks she looks familiar. “I--” She stops and clears her throat. A tear runs down her face. “I’m your mother, Damian. Happy birthday.” 

“No you aren’t,” Damian says. 

“What?” The woman repeats. 

“You can’t be my mother. My mother is the Batman. She would never cry.” Damian gestures to her tears, but as he says it he realizes that that’s where he’s seen this woman before. On the picture Father has. The woman who claims to be his mother wipes a tear from her eye and leans back on her heels. Damian can almost see her recovering and analyzing him. He does the same to her. 

“Ruby…” the big man says, putting a hand on her shoulder. She doesn’t react. The big man is not offended. Ruby dusts off her pants and stands up. 

“Happy tears, Damian, happy tears,” she says. Then she turns back to the people on the floor. Damian is confused. If she is his mother, shouldn’t she be embracing him? Shouldn’t her attention be on proving she is Batman? 

“You aren’t her only kid,” a voice says from next to him and Damian turns to see the blonde. She’s wrapping up her own wounds. 

“What?” He asks. 

“I said, she has other kids. She’s also giving you a minute to adjust.”

“I am the only son of Batman,” Damian says. The girl laughs. 

“Look again, kiddo. Those are Dick, Tim, Jason, and Cass. Those guys are just as much Ruby’s as you are. It’s just as legal, too.” She doesn’t sound happy.

“Why are you bitter?” Damian asks her, tilting his head. She gives him a little smile. 

“I had to give up my kid,” she tells him. “I will never see her again. And she’s gonna grow up happy with her new parents. But I’ve always wondered….anyway, it’s because of that wondering that I made your siblings come with me to kidnap you, as a birthday present to you and your mom.”

“Is it truly my birthday?” He asks. She nods. “You know my father will find me.” She nods again. 

“At least your dad loves you,” she says, a little sadly. A hand is placed on Damian’s shoulder and he looks up to see Ruby. 

“Do you want a tour of the manor?” 

“If I am to live there, then yes,” Damian says. “I would like to see it.” He gets up and looks at the blonde. 

“I should go home,” she says. Ruby nods in dismissal. “I’ll see you guys tonight. And Damian? Don’t kill anyone, okay?”

“Whether I do or not remains to be seen,” he informs her. She smiles, and Ruby leads him away to see the place where he would be residing, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments loved, thanks :)


End file.
